


Boys on Film

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, everything's coming up Klaine, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4.15 Reaction Fic.</p>
<p>Adam attempts to find a film that won't remind Kurt of his ex. It's a much harder job than he expected.</p>
<p>AKA everything is Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys on Film

**Author's Note:**

> a quick, un-beta'd fic for Tori, because I write everything she wants. 
> 
> Italics denote flashbacks. Warning for brief mention of the Chandler incident. 
> 
> (Also sorry for the title, which should be used on smut but is instead being used on a Kadam Fail)

“Alright Kurt,” Adam began, pulling out his iPhone as they sat in a café near NYADA, “let’s find us the perfect romantic movie.”

Kurt laughed. “What’s even playing right now?”

Adam searched through the movie listings on his phone. “Hmm… not a lot. Unless you wanted to see that zombie love story?”

Kurt shuddered. “No. No horror movies.”

“Right. There are some revival theatres… _The Notebook_?”

“No!” Kurt’s response was almost instantaneous. Adam quirked an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

“Ok… _Singin’ in the Rain_?”

_“Blaine, are you feeling any better?” Kurt asked, walking in to Blaine’s room after school._

_“A little. Still can’t breath through my nose very well.” He shrugged from the bed, trying as always to minimize things._

_“Well, I’ve got the perfect thing. Besides medicine and lots of fluids.”_

_Blaine sat up. “And that is?”_

_“Mr. Schue mentioned it once a while ago, and it was surprisingly good advice.” He pulled a copy of_ Singin’ in the Rain _from his bag. “Perfect sick day viewing!”_

_Blaine grinned. “Well, pop it into the laptop, maestro!”_

“Um… no to that too…”

 

Adam frowned. “Alright. There are some other older movies-“

 

“No Gene Kelly movies. And… maybe no Cary Grant ones. Actually, let’s try for no old movies.”

 

“So _West Side Story_ is out?”

 

Kurt felt himself blushing. “For sure. Also _Grease_.”

 

Adam’s frown grew. “ _The Way We Were_?”

 

_Kurt looked at Blaine’s fallen face as he read aloud the texts from Chandler. His whole chest seemed to ache, seeing Blaine hurt like that. He could feel his defenses coming up, to try and salvage this, to make it seem like less of an issue, but it was too late. He’d seen Blaine’s heart break and he’d never forget that._

Kurt shuddered again for an entirely different reason. “Definite no. Next?”

 

“There’s not a lot left, Kurt. _Twilight_?”

 

_“Did you really mean that?” Kurt asked on the way to rehearsal._

_“Mean what?”_

_“That the thing on my list about Taylor Lautner was hot?”_

_“Oh!” Blaine blushed. “Well, yeah…. I mean, Taylor Lautner is pretty hot. He’s the best part of the_ Twilight _movies, really.”_

_“Oh, agreed! Vampires are horrible.”_

_Blaine laughed. “I know. And shirtless werewolves are hot.”_

“That’s a no as well.”

 

Adam was almost getting angry. “I don’t know, Kurt. Batman?”

 

“No superhero movies.”

 

“What-“

 

“And nothing with disco. And nothing with pirates. Or Michael Jackson music. Or Katy Perry music. Or boarding schools. Or uniforms of any kind.”

 

“Kurt, there’s no romantic movies left. I don’t think there are any movies left at all. Maybe _Transformers_?”

 

“… not that either.”

 

“Jesus, Kurt, did you and your ex do anything other than watch films?!”

 

“Is there seriously nothing else playing?” Kurt’s voice grew a little shrill.

 

Adam sighed. “There’s a Meg Ryan marathon somewhere. The next film is a good one!”

 

“Don’t say it…” Kurt mumbled.

 

“ _When Harry Met Sally_.”

 

Kurt’s head fell onto the table.

 

“So… I’m guessing that’s a ‘no’”

 

“Sorry.” Kurt squeaked.

 

“We could go get an early dinner first. The film after that is _Sleepless in Seattle_?”

 

Kurt looked up. “That… could work…”

 

Adam perked up. “Really?”

 

“Sure!”

 

So they went. They held hands until the sat down in the theatre, but over the course of the movie they slowly drifted. Afterward, neither commented on the plot: Meg Ryan dating a man she doesn’t love while pining for her distant soul mate until their epic ending. But that didn’t stop Kurt from obsessing about it all night.


End file.
